A coffee shop AU melosa que ninguém pediu
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Bucky é um péssimo barista, até pq ele passa metade do tempo querendo tacar café, ou na cara dos outros, ou na sua própria. (stucky) -vocês sabem que todo ship tem que ter uma coffee shop AU, né? é obrigatório.


**Título:** A coffe shop AU melosa que ninguém pediu  
**Autor:**nayla  
**Categoria:** Modern AU onde não tem guerras nem desgraças nem melhores amigos que sofrem lavagem cerebrais e viram assassinos soviéticos ok  
**Advertências:** SO MUCH FLUFF  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Completa:**[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Bucky é um péssimo barista, até pq ele passa metade do tempo querendo tacar café, ou na cara dos outros, ou na sua própria.  
**N/A:**vocês sabem que todo ship tem que ter uma coffee shop AU, né? é obrigatório.

**N/A2:** Aproveitando para divulgar nosso fórum lindo de fanfics que se chama Paperbackwriters e você pode conhece-lo por aqui w11 . zetaboards paperbackwriters/index/ (removendo os espaços)

**XXX**

- Bom dia, eu vou querer um... - O cara começa a pedir, sem prestar muito atenção, mexendo no celular.

- Aqui. - Bucky lhe empurra o café já feito e, quando o outro finalmente ergue o rosto para revelar seus olhos zuis, brilhando confusos, é que ele percebe que isso pode ter soado meio... estranho. E não estranho de uma maneira boa ou saudável, mas estranho de uma maneira _eu nem sei o seu nome, mas eu guardei o seu pedido de cor como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do planeta porque eu acho que você é a coisa mais preciosa do planeta, especialmente com esse cachecol azul porque quando você vem com o pescoço exposto, eu não consigo me concentrar em mais nada durante o dia, oh, deus, oh, deus, oh deus._

- Você se lembra de mim e do meu pedido? - Ele diz e parece genuinamente surpreso com o fato. É como se ele não tivesse a menor ideia do quão_memorável_ele é e caras assim são os piores porque eles são modestos, tímidos, eles coram com facilidade, e Bucky quer morrer porque, _sério._Nenhum cara pode ser tão perfeito assim, não seria justo para caras como ele que são comuns, estranhos e possivelmente stalkers.

- É, claro. - Bucky diz porque não tem como isso fica pior, tem? - Você gosta do seu café com creme, né?

- Isso mesmo. - O loiro sorri para ele e Bucky pensa em derramar café quente na cara pra ver se ele acorda de uma vez. - Meu nome é Steve. Steve Rogers, prazer em te conhecer, James. - Ele se inclina para a frente para ler o crachá do barista.

- Oh, por deus, não. - Bucky balança a cabeça em negativa. - Só a minha mãe me chama de James, você pode me chamar de Bucky, por favor.

- Oh, desculpe, estou atrasando a fila. - Ele começa a buscar alguns dólares na carteira para pagar. - Mas amanhã estou de volta, meu trabalho é integral e eu realmente preciso ficar acordado para fazê-lo.

- Certo, vou deixar o seu café pronto. - Bucky responde e então ri, de nervoso. - Quero dizer, não vou fazê-lo agora porque seria estúpido, eu não quero que você beba café frio, claro que não. Eu vou preparar ele tipo, amanhã de manhã, cinco minuto antes de você chegar, mas não... Certo, até amanhã. - Ele fecha os olhos novamente considerando a possibilidade de tacar um copo de café na cara como castigo; ele sabe que não está sonhando, nos seus sonhos ele não costuma ser tão estúpio assim, então isso é real e, oh, deus, o que deu nele para falar essas merdas?

Steve ri e se despede com um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu sabia que ele tinha um defeito. - Natasha diz, aparecendo do nada e fazendo-o pular de susto. - Ele acha que você é engraçado, ele é obviamente retardado.

- Pra mim achar o Bucky engraçado é defeito de caráter. - Clint adiciona e Bucky também não sabe de onde ele surgiu.

- Por que vocês dois não voltam a se agarrar lá trás e me deixam trabalhar? - Bucky revira os olhos e aceita o dinheiro do próximo da fila.

- Claro, certo, boa ideia. - Clint dá de ombros. - Mas amanhã a gente volta pra acompanhar nossa novela preferida.

Bucky muda de ideia; ele quer é tacar café na cara desses dois idiotas que ele chama de amigos.


End file.
